Ice King's Striped Paint
by Xcite
Summary: Ice King only wanted to hang around with Finn and Marceline. When Finn comes up with a brilliant idea to dump him, things don't go as well as he planned. *Originally part of multiple one shots which I decided to publish as an independent fic. Please read and review :)


**A/N: Recently I became addicted to this show, and I came up with this thingy here :)**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

* * *

><p>"Man, this is never gonna work." Finn wiped the sweat off his forehead and carelessly threw his hammer to a side. The day hadn't started exactly well for him. Part of their balcony tore off the willow tree the instant Jake walked on it, and he had been working on fixing it the whole day.<p>

A slight swoosh followed by a chuckle came from up. He didn't give himself the trouble of peering over the wood boards to see who it was. "What's so funny, Marceline? Can't you just help me?" He grunted as he picked up a bunch of nails to carry to the tree fort. Walking to the tree, the vampire queen floated next to him, accompanying him on their way.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just fun to watch you go through all this trouble without Jake. Where's he again?"

"He said something about Lady Rainicorn."

"Aah, love blossoms in the air! A man's got more to do when it comes to his lady love." Chuckled Marceline as she flailed her hands around and smiled.

"Hey you guys!" Called out a voice suddenly. Gasping, Finn turned back to see no one other than the Ice King, flapping his beard in the usual silly way, flying towards them. Finn let out a disgruntled sight. He didn't want the Ice King to ruin his day!

Marceline grabbed Finn by his arm and pulled him back as he wanted to race towards the wizard. "Finn, don't just shoo him away! Let's see if he wants something!" She turned her attention to their guest, "What's the story, Ice King?"

"Oh, I was just… wondering if I could maybe… hang out with you?" The Ice King finished his sentence in a rather uneasy voice, visible he wasn't sure with his decision.

"What!?" Finn yelled in response and threw his arms up. He never trusted the King. Why would he have a reason to go to _him_ for hanging out?! "No, Ice Ki-"

"Finn!" Glared Marceline at him angrily as she covered his mouth with her hand. "I'm sure he has a reason to _explain_ why he came here, doesn't he?" She directed her question at the wizard, waiting for an answer.

"What?! It is a problem to hang out with people?" He said surprised, but still saw Marceline and Finn waiting for a proper answer.

He sighed, "Okay, okay… to tell the truth, it sometimes feels lonely in the Ice Kingdom. I kept Gunter in charge while I came here to look for some company… that's not a problem, is it?"

"Not a problem with me." Marceline smiled at Ice King, having Finn flail his arms around like a crazed idiot indicating how strongly he disagreed with her, but she kept him silent anyways. She loved having Ice King around, even if it discomforted his mortal friend. "Excuse… us for a moment, Ice King." She grabbed Finn by the arm and dragged him away from their unexpected visitor, far enough so he couldn't exactly here what they were saying.

"Finn!" She snarled at the fifteen year old after she freed him.

"Are you out of freakin' your mind?!"

"Listen to me, Finn. He's not as bad as you think!"

"I'm sure he's up to something, Marcy!"

"Oh, come on, Finn!"

"I don't trust him, Marceline." He crossed his arms defensively. "I don't know what he wants to do."

Marceline smiled at him, "Exactly! Give him a chance!" Finn still looked reluctant. "For me?"

He sighed, "Ok, but I'm keeping an eye out on him… to be sure."

Not waiting for a response, the Vampire Queen flied to her thousand year old friend as she chuckled. What Finn told her was enough for the time being.

Finn grunted for the fourth time in that day and walked to the two who were quite enjoying themselves, picked up a few boards and walked to his home to resume fixing the tree fort.

"Oh, oh! What are you two up to?" asked the Ice King childishly, watching Finn walk inside the house with the wood pieces.  
>"Finn's been fixing the balcony the whole day. At least he's trying to, I think." Marceline sat next to him on the grass.<p>

"Can I help?"

Marcy scratched her head, "I'm… Why don't you ask himself?"

Back inside the tree fort, Finn was busy ramming the boards to the tree's massive trunk, hammering the nails to them. Peering over the boards to watch Marcy from there, he found Ice King fly towards him.

"Uuugh, what now, Ice King?"

"If you want to speed things up, I can help you out here."

"Uh…" Finn came up with a brilliant idea, "I need some paint to recolor the balcony."

"Okay," Ice King nodded, "what color?"

"I want to give the balcony a sportier look, so I'm planning to paint it blue with red race stripes." Said Finn, swallowing a grin, "Can you get me some blue-and-red striped paint?"

"Okay then," Smiled the wizard, "See you in a minute."

"Thanks, Ice King!" Finn eyed him a good two minutes before he turned into a silhouette and disappeared in the sky. He snickered and walked out of the house, still chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Asked Marcy, looking at him.

"Man, that ice brain is gullible!" Chortled Finn. "I just sent him out to buy striped paint!"

"Aw, Finn!" Marceline floated to him and frowned, "You shouldn't mess with him like that. He can't help it if he's gullible."

"Then I can't help it with taking advantage of that!" Retorted Finn. His laughter still hadn't ceased.

"Come on!" She crossed her arms, "He's not as gullible as you think!"

"Seriously?! When he falls for something like that!? He didn't even find out it was a joke after some minutes like normal people do!"

Marceline sighed. He loved the Ice King. She knew how reckless he could be, but that didn't mean she'd let Finn and Jake prank him like that.

A few minutes later, a figure appeared in distance and got near the tree fort. "Hey guys!"

Marcy floated towards Finn, who was still working on the balcony. "Ice King's back."

"Sorry, but they had two widths in those colors." Ice King flew towards the two on the balcony and held two buckets up, "I didn't know if you wanted the narrow width or the wide one, so I got you both!"

Marceline smirked at Finn who was staring at the wizard in a mute shock. She giggled and floated towards the Ice King and hugged him, "Thanks, Ice King. We appreciate it."


End file.
